The Affair
by NeonDomino
Summary: Tonks finishes work early and goes to visit her cousin, Sirius. She finds her cousin and her fiancé together, doing something she had never thought she'd find them doing. WolfStar - Written for the Happily NEVER After Challenge. (Break up a Canon pairing.)


**Challenges/Competitions**

Happily NEVER After! Destroying Canon/Common Non-Cannon Pairings! (Challenge) - Pick a pairing from the list and destroy it. Pairing chosen to destroy: Remus/Tonks.

Canon pairing Dominoes - Level II - Write a non-canon pairing that breaks up one canon pairing.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Write about something coming to an end. It doesn't have to be a breakup, but anything that signifies a new chapter In someone's life. Alternatively write about a rare character.

The Lottery Competition: 7 WolfStar, 15 cry, 16 wondering, 24 despair, 29 house.

The Phobia and Character Competition - Autophobia - _Fear of Being Alone and _Sirius Black.

* * *

><p>"Please don't leave again, Remus. You don't know what it's like, being alone. I... I fear it, okay, I fear the darkness. I feel like there's something on the other side of the door waiting for me, is that what you wanted to hear? The silence brings me back to Azkaban. When I'm alone I can feel the coldness from the cell, from the veil. The emptiness. The absolute despair those places make me feel."<p>

"Sirius," Remus began, moving closer to sooth him. "I never realised. I'm so sorry -"

"I never wanted you to," Sirius whispered. "I want to be strong for you, to be happy for you, but everytime you go back there, and I'm left in the darkness... I can't... I can't do this anymore."

Remus couldn't either. He couldn't pretend anymore. When Sirius had come back, everything changed. He had pushed Sirius to talk to him, and Sirius finally cracked, revealing everything. He sounded so broken.

"Either can I," Remus finally said.

"What does that mean? Does it mean you're giving up on me? That you're not going to see me anymore?" Sirius asked, struggling at the thought of losing Remus completely. Being alone again.

"It means that I'm yours," Remus whispered. "I'm sorry it took me so long. I'll speak to Tonks tonight."

He held the other man in his arms for a long time, savouring the feel of Sirius' body against his. "Now, how about we head to the library for a game of chess?" Remus muttered against Sirius' hair, breathing it in and familiarising himself with Sirius' scent.

"Yeah," Sirius said, his arm slipping around Remus' waist as he led them from the sitting room. He didn't want to let go in case Remus left again.

**...oOo...**

His hands ran through dark hair, pulling the silky black curls in his fist, eliciting a gasp. He couldn't help but be rough with his touch, but he knew he wasn't hurting his soon-to-be-lover. He would never do anything to hurt him.

It had been years now. Too many years. Too many times this man had fallen out of his life and he was going to make sure he never went anywhere again, even if he had to lock him in the house. In the bedroom. Remus entertained thoughts of the pure-blood tied to a bed for a moment.

That was going to happen one day soon. The idea stuck itself to the forefront of his mind.

Remus' teeth gently nipped at an exposed neck, eliciting a dog-like whine and Remus smirked. He knew he was the only one would could ever make Sirius Black lose his composure. The only one who Sirius would get on his knee's for and beg.

But there was no time for that. He needed Sirius now. He softened his touch, his lips moving against Sirius', as his' fingers slowly undone Sirius' belt. His trousers were pushed down and his body was slowly revealed to Remus.

Sirius' eyes board into Remus' pleadingly, and Remus gave a slight nod. At the smallest movement of his head, Sirius' hands almost ripped Remus' clothes of his body. Trousers were shoved down, and his jumper was pulled roughly off.

Sirius couldn't get Remus naked quickly enough.

He pushed the Werewolf towards the soft rug in front of the fireplace. The bed was too far and he didn't like that his Remus, his mate, smelt like someone else. He wanted - no, he needed to make Remus smell like him and only him. He needed to lay claim to the Werewolf. He needed to be marked again and again and again. They fell onto the rug together, their hands and lips desperately exploring each other.

**...oOo...**

Nymphadora Tonks stepped through the doors of Grimmauld Place with a bag of items for Sirius. Ever since her cousin had fallen back through the veil a month ago, he had drawn into himself more than ever. The only person who could bring him out of himself was Remus.

She smiled at the thought of her fiancé. He was spending so much time with his old friend, talking with him, bringing Sirius back to life again. Tonks had decided that since Sirius had been declared a free man, it was about time he started taking care of himself properly. She had picked up the essentials for him. Maybe Remus could coax him into leaving the house.

She began to tidy up, starting with the sitting room where she spotted two glasses. Remus had possibly been by. She smiled at the thought of seeing him early, hopefully he would be surprised. Training Harry and Ron as Aurors left her with some free time that afternoon as they whizzed through her training plan and she was hoping that her and Remus could have a quiet evening together, maybe in bed.

The glasses were placed in the kitchen and Tonks popped her head into Sirius' study, but didn't see them. She headed to the library, expecting to find them playing chess or Remus reading a book. She opened the door with a smile, and that smile dropped as she took in the sight on the rug by the fire.

Tangled in each other's arms, bodies pressed tightly together, without a stitch of clothing, were her fiancé and her cousin. They were so caught up in each other, they failed to notice her standing there, staring at them in shock.

She watched her fiancé as her own cousin moved against him. It had only been yesterday that she had mentioned Sirius giving her away for the wedding, unless he was to be best man of course. Her eyes moved to Remus, who was begging for more, clutching at Sirius as though he couldn't get enough of him, pulling him down for a kiss.

She couldn't look away, not once in their bed, had Remus looked that fulfilled, that happy.

This couldn't be happening. Remus would never do something like this! Her eyes moved to Sirius again and with the new angle, she could see a mark on his collarbone. One she had only seen in books.

He was Remus' mate.

The mark didn't look new at all. It looked like it had been there for at least a few years and Tonks found herself wondering if it was from before Azkaban or before Sirius fell in the veil.

It didn't matter. Remus wasn't hers. No wonder he had changed the subject when it came to marking her as his mate. He already had one.

She took a step back from the room, and a creak of the floorboards caused grey eyes to fall on her. Her cousin froze at the sight of her. "He's all yours," she snapped, tears in her eyes as she turned around, slamming the door closed behind her. Tonks stormed from the house, half expecting Remus to chase after her, apologising, asking forgiveness but there wasn't a sound. There were no footsteps pounding down the stairs of the house, only silence.

She returned home and pulled some boxes out of a cupboard and started to throw his stuff in. She felt the tears stream down her face as she began to cry. She wanted nothing more to do with him. She deserved better, but it hurt so much. She truly loved him.

**...oOo...**

"Shit," Remus said, trying to untangle himself from Sirius. "Sirius, let me go, I need -"

"You need her?" Sirius interrupted, his voice laced with hurt.

"No, I need to apologise. It shouldn't have happened like this -"

"What? You mean we shouldn't have done this?" Sirius asked. He let go of Remus, almost pushing the Werewolf away and turned his back, staring into the fire.

Remus looked between the door and Sirius, torn on what to do. He finally fell to his knees next to the pure-blood.

"I meant I should have ended it with her first," Remus said, his hand running over Sirius' back. "It was wrong for me to cheat on her, but any moment with you would never be a regret for me."

There was no answer.

"You know you'll always come first, Sirius," Remus said, running his hand up and down Sirius' back. "I need to apologise to her though. Tonks didn't know about our bond and I've just broken her heart."

"Do you have to go now?" Sirius asked after a minute of silence. "Can you wait for Harry to finish work?"

Remus recalled Sirius' fear of being left alone and nodded his head. "I don't need to go now," he replied, settling down behind Sirius and throwing an arm around Sirius' waist, pulling him close. "You need me more, and you'll always come first, Sirius."


End file.
